Best for Last
by Itsuko-san
Summary: After three years of traveling, a nervous and excited Sanosuke Sagara arrives at Megumi's doorstep. One-shot.


**Author's Note**: Hi, this idea came to me about four weeks ago. I just could not shirk it. I really hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review if you do read because I would like to know how I could improve.

Thank You in advance!

Itsuko-san

He did not know how he had arrived here. Okay... so he did know, but it wasn't like the trip was a simple walk. Oh no, it involved a long and very…._ terrifying _train ride. How he regretted his choice of travel maybe among other things. At every stop he prepared himself to exit and then by whatever means necessary, _other than train_ to return to Tokyo City. But he did not. So here he was, at her doorstep.

The idea had not suddenly popped into his head of course. He had thought of her everyday, wondering how she was and what her new life was like without h...them. He wanted to see her again but he was afraid. Afraid things would be the same.

Anxiety and excitement swirled within his gut as he glanced up at the night sky and muttered a string of curses. The overhead streetlights casted an eerie orange glow over the smaller city and slowly he felt the stinging cold as the fluttering snowflakes kissed his cheeks. He was on a relatively quiet, tree-lined street. The snow had blanketed the barren trees on the sidewalk and a few vehicles sparsely lined the street. A few people were hurriedly walking to their apartments, careful not to slip on the frozen sidewalks. Others had ducked into the warmth of the neighborhood corner cafe.

It had been three years since he left Japan to seek a new adventure in the West. They were once part of a close-knit group of misfits. He was the loud, rebellious gambling addict while she was always destined for great things. She was to be the last person he met since he had returned. What was it...?

_Save the best for last?_

He had missed her laugh, the twinkle in her eyes when she teased others and even the way she said his name. She was a no nonsense woman, independent and caring. All traits he admired about her and to some extent maybe _loved_? It was true, deep within him existed some sort of feelings for her but would she ever reciprocate?

At the time of his departure he knew she wanted to be with someone else, however, there was a tiny spark of hope that she had moved on. Three years had passed but then again he hadn't exactly done the same.

_"Man, up!" He muttered to himself._

He shrugged off some of the snowflakes off his white jacket and casually raked a gloved hand through his hair. He kept his eyes strained for any sign of movement in the house and reached out to knock on the door.

Knock…knock.

No response.

A mixture of relief and disappointment washed over him.

Maybe lady fortune had just saved him from embarrassment or maybe she didn't want to talk to him?

He tried two more times to prove he was tougher than this.

No answer.

He glanced down at his wristwatch.

11:45 pm.

The last train left 10 minutes ago and there was no bus service to Tokyo until tomorrow.

_Shit…_

"Sanosuke ?!" A surprised, feminine voice sounded.

And here she was, standing on the very same sidewalk as him, the reason for his current situation.

"Hey Fox." Finally came a shaky response with a touch of his customary grin.

"What are you doing here in Aizu?" She asked, tugging at the front of her coat.

She looked different yet the same. Maybe it was her shorter hair.

"Didn't you leave the country for good?" She asked another question. "Oh God, don't tell me you got into trouble and you need a hide out!"

"No I am not in trouble. Geez Megumi. Can't I just take a nice relaxing walk to Aizu? " He chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

She arched an eyebrow and gave the tiniest of smiles.

"I certainly don't believe that, the only way you could've possibly made it here in this weather…." Megumi paused and began to smile mischievously.

He could almost see those fox ears now.

"Wow, rooster head came here by train. I just hope the other passengers weren't scared of your antics."

"Let's not talk about that, Megumi." Sanosuke scowled.

"So how long have you been back?"

"I've been crashing by Little missy and Kenshin's place." Sanosuke replied.

"I see, and when do you plan to return to Tokyo or leave again I guess?"

Sansosuke grimaced and scratched his head.

"Not sure, I haven't really thought it through yet."

A curt "hn" sounded from her lips.

"We should probably continue this conversation inside Fox." Sansosuke jabbed a thumb towards the front door.

"Yea, I guess I can't have a frozen rooster popsicle on my front steps. "

With a twist of a key, the door opened the door and Megumi stepped inside, allowing Sanosuke to follow after.

"Thanks, I guess I could crash on your couch. Hope you have something delicious to eat because I had Jou-chan's food for the past three days. After 3 years she still hasn't improved." He rambled on as he stopped behind her.

"I never said anything about sleeping on my couch, you idiot." She closed the door behind them both.

He looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You could never keep that dirty mind out of the gutter. You're sleeping on the floor and you better not dirty the carpet." A slight blush colored her cheeks as she swatted him.

Sanosuke let out a howling laugh. The weight of anxiety had given way to a new feeling of joy and ease.

"Tsch, cut me some slack." He teased.

Again, she rolled her eyes. Megumi Takani shook her head slightly and once again the corners at her mouth began to tug.

"Amazing how you ended up taking a walk through Aizu Sanosuke."

"Yeah, I just had to walk a million miles to get there." He grinned.

"Well, for what it is worth, I am glad to see you again." She said and wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Yea I'm glad too." He said gently, squeezing her hand in return.

-End.


End file.
